


капризы чужого бытия

by simbay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: мачи просто было нужно найти того ублюдка, чей нэн совершил подобную мерзость и заставил ее почувствовать себя не в своей шкуре. буквально





	капризы чужого бытия

Это издевательство.  
Мачи это слишком хорошо понимала. Такого просто не могло случиться "по случайности", кто-то был замешан в этом, и все это было сделано намеренно. Определенно. Такие вещи не происходили просто из-за того, что так того пожелал кто-то свыше, подобное возможно повернуть только с помощью нэн — и только. Об этом кричала логика, это было очевидно — но все равно непонятно и странно. С какой целью именно кто-то провернул подобное — она не понимала, но и не слишком-то хотела, ей просто было нужно найти того ублюдка, чей нэн совершил подобную мерзость и заставил ее почувствовать себя не в своей шкуре.  
В буквальном смысле.  
Больше всего она хотела убить этого таинственного засранца и забыть об этом кошмаре на всю свою жизнь. Но виновник куда-то таинственно пропал (точнее — даже не появлялся), кошмар не забывался и не прекращался, а о его способности было известно только то, что она прекратится. Правда-правда! Когда-нибудь. Эта неопределенность заставляла нервно грызть ногти на руках и вздрагивать каждый раз, когда кто-то называл ее имя. Не настоящее, а то, что соответствовало ситуации.  
Кошмар наяву. Именно так Мачи могла охарактеризовать все это. Это было внезапно, спонтанно, никто этого не ожидал. Но это случилось. С ней. И с Хисокой. Словно специально. Мачи могла тысячу раз грозить неизвестному вредителю за это, но пустые слова не могли изменить ситуацию, в которой они оба застряли. К счастью, или, может быть, нет, об это никто больше не знал. Да и не хотелось бы — количество ехидных шуток от этого увеличилось бы раз в сто.  
Это тело было слишком тяжелым, неудобным, во всех смыслах неприятным. Каждое движение ощущалось слишком странно, будто не ее, но логически она понимала — все двигается только по ее мысленным приказам. Будто бы ты смотришь трансляцию от первого лица, где ты определяешь все действия. Будь это простая игра, Мачи бы... она даже предположить не могла, что она сделала бы, если одно только простое нажатие кнопки могло завершить этот кошмар.  
Но он продолжался. И больше походил на сценарий какого-то безумного дешевого фильма, который точно никогда не случится...  
... погодите-ка.  
В коридоре временной базы было темно и затхло, пахло пылью, но зато тут никого больше не было. Ну, кроме них. Мачи во все глаза смотрела на _себя_ и пыталась не думать о том, что это странно и несколько глупо. _Ее_ тело улыбалось той улыбкой, какую мог сделать только Хисока — и это и было главной проблемой. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы кто-то узнал об этом, нельзя! Ее репутация не должна была пасть на тот уровень, когда бы ее считали полноправной его нянькой, которая и притащит его на собрание, и образумит.  
Она этого точно не переживет! Мачи глубоко вздохнула.  
— ... и никаких — ты слышал? — никаких пошлых намеков в чужую сторону, никаких шуток и чертовых улыбок, которые только ты и делаешь.  
Внутренний голос, кажется, не меняется, но вот при настоящем разговоре он звучит... не то, что иначе, совершенно не так! Мужской. Мужской голос. Мужско-о-ой.  
— Я не буду калечить твое.... мое... тело, но вот о _твоей_ репутации позабочусь, уж поверь.  
— Ты относишься к этому слишком серьезно, — промурлыкало ее тело, и Мачи вздрогнула, услышав свой настоящий голос.  
Тонкая рука неспешно поднялась и провела пальцем по линии талии, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, а ехидная улыбка со своего, но сейчас чужого, лица не сходила.  
— Постарайся расслабиться и насладиться ситуацией.  
— Хисока. Я не шучу.  
Плотная одежда душила, майка слишком облегала тело, а браслеты на руках сидели до досадного крепко. Оставалось только гадать, каким образом Хисока выносит подобные ощущения, но, видимо, он был привыкшим к этому. В отличие от Мачи, смотревшей на свою привычную свободную одежду с самой настоящей завистью. Со стороны могло показаться, что это их типичнейший разговор, во время которого Хисока жадным взглядом оглядывал девушку, но нет. И Мачи была бы рада, если бы все было так, как казалось.  
— Какая же ты серьезная, — Хисока мгновенно скривился, меняя настроение. — Я уже сказал, что не собираюсь делать ничего такого.  
— Ну и отлично, — проворчала Мачи, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Ощущения были странными.  
— Но я не сказал, что сделаю это забесплатно...  
Душить собственное же тело — плохая идея. Душить собственное же тело в мужском — просто ужасающая идея. Душить собственное тело в теле Хисоки — идея, равноценная самоубийству, тем более рядом с остальным отрядом. Собственный нэн не работал, был лишь чужой — тягучий, неприятный (кажется, его название было связано с жвачкой?), которым Хисоку и не придушишь, чтобы дать ему понять, что сейчас сила не на его стороне. Издав громкий стон, Мачи спрятала лицо в ладонях и покачала головой, еще и удивляясь, что она ожидала от него чего-то другого.  
Сотрудничества! Ого, придумала-то.  
(это после того-то, как после начала этой странной глупой истории именно он не дал ей раскрыться, вовремя зажав рот рукой, пока никто не видел и не слышал)  
Если бы об этом узнал Куроро, он бы смеялся минут пять. Без остановки.  
— Ма-а-ачи, ты где?  
Из зала послышался голос Шалнарка, и Мачи уже раскрыла рот, чтобы ответить, чисто по инерции, как вдруг почувствовала, как кто-то крепко сжал ее запястье, буквально царапая кожу ногтями. На нее смотрела... смотрел... в общем, Хисока буквально сверлил ее взглядом, и подобный упрек с его-то стороны был подобен каре небесной, из-за чего Мачи стыдливо прикусила язык и резко повернула голову в сторону выхода из коридора, туда, где и появился Шалнарк. Они вдвоем уставились друг на друга, и в воздухе повисло молчание, прерываемое лишь далеким гоготом Увогина. Точно так же он будет смеяться, если узнает об этой ситуации.  
Молчание как-то неудобно затянулось, и Хисока перевел взгляд в Шалнарка на Мачи и обратно, словно что-то подозревал, после чего сдавленно выдавил:  
— Тебе что-то нужно?  
Это позвучало почти естественно, и если бы не абсурдность ситуации, в которой, со стороны Шалнарка, Мачи крепко вцепилась в запястье Хисоки, еще более бледного, чем обычно, то он бы точно ничего не заподозрил. Но даже если он что-то и понял, то только ехидно вскинул бровь, смотря на них с такой противненькой довольной улыбочкой, из-за чего Мачи захотелось придушить и его тоже, после чего со смехом спросил:  
— Тебя звал Уво, — он критично осмотрел парочку. — Все в порядке?  
— Ему плохо, — Мачи отстраненно посмотрела на то, как ее собственный палец ткнул ей в плечо.  
«Кажется, я умираю», — мысленно пробормотала она, хотя, возможно, и ляпнула это вслух, отчего лицо Шалнарка вытянулось, после чего тот закивал и с понимающим видом потер ладонью подбородок. Они так и замерли, вновь, как в каком-то глупой комедийном ситкоме, пока Шал не выдохнул и не усмехнулся своей привычной улыбкой.  
— Да-а-а... Ты что-то бледнее, чем обычно.  
— Совсем плохо, — пробормотала Мачи, не веря, что все это происходит с ней.  
— Скажи Увогину, что я сейчас приду, — раздался голос рядом.  
Но Хисока же не может использовать ее нэн!.. Или может?..  
Главное было не грохнуться в обморок.  
— Ты бы поспал, что ли, — замолчизамолчиуйдиуйдиуйди, — а то совсем худо выглядишь.  
Раньше бы Мачи умилилась с того, что Шал заботится о товарищах, пусть даже тех, которых не особо-то любили в отряде, но сейчас это только добавляло масла в огонь. Ух, ладно. Нужно было сосредоточиться. В крайнем случае, такая отчужденность не будет считаться... выходкой «вне характера», наверное. Кивнув и развернувшись на месте, Мачи деревянным шагом направилась в сторону забытой всеми спальни, которую лидер планировал использовать лишь в том случае, если кого-то сильно ранят.  
Ага, ранили. Прямо в самую душу.  
Хисока следовал за ней, и на его лице читалась выразительная палитра эмоций, аналогичную которой можно было найти разве что у Мачи. Он все еще держал ее за запястье, и она уже хотела было заявить о том, что при Шалнарке этого лучше не делать, как тот, словно прочитав ее мысли, самым ехидным тоном, на который был способен, медленно, выговаривая каждый слог, спросил:  
— Ого, что-то вы сегодня ближе, чем обычно!  
Мачи мысленно пообещала дать Шалнарку хорошего пинка, как только все это закончится.  
— Ситуация обязывает, — прошипел Хисока, и Шал закивал. Но не поверил.  
— Ну да, конечно. Да-да.  
Она точно отвесит ему пинка.


End file.
